The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a receiver using a connector connected to a cable and to the main body of a receiver such as an earphone or headphones, and, more particularly, to a receiver having a connector connected electrically to an earbud and to a cable, which prevents unintentional disconnection, realizes a robust connection between contacts, and prevents momentary power interruptions during use without requiring a separate retaining portion.
In a conventional receiver such as an earphone or headphones, an earbud housing a driver unit is integrally connected to a cable. As a result, both the earbud and the cable have to be replaced when a problem such as disconnection occurs in the cable. This increases the cost burden of the user.
An earphone has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-102516, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety, with a detachable and replaceable cable. This cable is connected to the earbud via a plugin connector. However, because plugin connectors have very little retention force, the cable easily becomes disconnected when pulled during use.
In the earphone described in the '516 Application, a retaining portion (first engagement structure) is added on both the earbud side and the cable side. When the cable is connected to the earbud, the cable engages the retaining portions on the earbud side and the cable side and is retained. However, the addition of the retaining portions causes new problems. The connecting portions are larger on the earbud side and the cable side, and the structure becomes more complicated.